Stay Who You Are
by Ichi.rth
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai wartawan telah menghindari seorang model tampan yang bernama Park Chanyeol selama 5 tahun lamanya. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba saja karena tuntutan pekerjaan, ia harus kembali berhubungan dengan namja yang tidak ingin lagi ia temui itu. / YAOI! -BaekYeol/ChanBaek- RnR juseyo...
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong~**

Author balik lagi nih dengan FF baru... Yeeyyy!

Ehm. Seperti biasa, apabila sebelumnya readers rasa-rasanya pernah baca FF ini di suatu tempat (lebih tepatnya sih di salah satu Fanpage di Facebook) dengan nama author **C Ryu**, berarti ini memang FF itu tapi author repost disini...

Okelah. Hope u like it~

.:**君のままで ****(Stay Who You Are):.**

**.**

**BaekYeol/ChanBaek (EXO)**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

===== 君のままで =====

"Baekhyun..."

"Ah, ne... Waeyo Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Kau dipanggil pimpinan ke ruangannya,"

"Ne, baiklah..."

.

**-Baekhyun POV-**

Dipanggil pimpinan yah? Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa kembali bekerja dengan 'tugas pribadi' yang diberikan kepadaku. Bekerja sama dibawah pimpinan orang lain yang sebenarnya setingkat dengan kita itu rasanya err-tidak menyenangkan. Disuruh ini itu padahal sama-sama karyawan biasa. Lebihnya hanya karena dialah yang diberi tugas langsung oleh pimpinan dan aku diajak bekerja-sama. Tapi ya apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Ini adalah pekerjaan dan aku mau tidak mau harus melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh agar hasilnya memuaskan. Aku adalah tipe orang selalu sungguh-sungguh dalam melakukan apapun dan nyatanya itu selalu membuahkan hasil yang bagus. Tetapi ada satu pengecualian.

Sampailah aku di depan ruang pimpinan. Sedikit takut memang, tapi hal itu tertutupi oleh rasa pengharapan. Semoga kali ini aku diberi 'tugas' yang bisa membuatku kembali merasakan seperti apa menyenangkannya pekerjaan sebagai seorang wartawan. Menulis dan mengumpulkan informasi agar orang lain bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka butuhkan. Ya, itu adalah pekerjaan yang sudah aku jalani selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Dan aku suka itu.

"Permisi..."

"Ya, silahkan masuk..."

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di ruang pimpinan yang tertata dengan rapi. Ruangan yang cukup besar bercat putih dengan beberapa penghargaan yang terpajang di dindingnya. Aku tahu betapa bangganya pimpinan dengan semua penghargaan yang telah ia peroleh itu. Sama halnya denganku yang tahun ini memperoleh penghargaan sebagai wartawan tergigih di kantor tempatku bekerja ini. Walau penghargaan itu hanya berupa lisan saja, tapi aku akan selalu mengingat hal itu. Sekedar untuk penyemangat bekerja.

"Silahkan duduk,"

"Ne..."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya pimpinan sedikit formal disaat aku telah duduk di kursi tepat di depan meja kerjanya. Jujur, diluar jam kerja sebenarnya pimpinanku ini adalah orang yang tidak suka dengan 'keformalan'. Ia bahkan bisa dikatakan 'jahil' dan suka 'mengerjai' orang lain, terutama aku. Karyawan sekaligus sepupunya. Tetapi jika sedang berada di area 'pekerjaan' dan 'bisnis', ia terlihat seperti orang lain untukku. Seakan mempunyai dua kepribadian. Dialah Oh Sehun.

"Sehat seperti biasanya Sehun-ssi..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena kali ini kau akan kuberikan pekerjaan yang mungkin tidak kau sukai secara pribadi. Tapi aku tahu kau adalah orang yang akan bersungguh-sungguh jika ada hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Benar kan, Baekhyun-ssi?"

"Eum, ne.. Pekerjaan seperti apa itu? Sepertinya tidak ada hal yang berhubungan dengan 'wartawan' dan mencari informasi yang tidak aku sukai. Aku sangat menyenangi pekerjaan ini,"

"Kalau begitu, aku rasa tidak ada masalah dengan hal ini bukan?"

Sehun, pimpinanku, memperlihatkan sebuah majalah kepadaku. Majalah itu terbuka pada halaman 5-6. Tepat pada bagian atas halaman ke-5, terpampang wajah seorang namja ikal yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Namja jangkung yang berprofesi sebagai model sekaligus aktor. Ya, aku akui secara visual dia memang tampan. Tetapi wajah itu bisa menipu, bukan? Sungguh. Aku langsung merasakan firasat buruk saat mengetahui kalau aku sebenarnya mengenal orang itu, secara pribadi.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" ucap Sehun seraya melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sebenarnya tidak aku sukai. Iba, eoh?

"Apa yang harus aku dapatkan dari orang itu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata 'dapatkan'. Maksud disini tentu saja mendapatkan informasi.

"Semuanya. Mulai dari biodata umum sampai pada hal-hal yang bersifat pribadi. Para remaja sekarang sangat menggilai model sekaligus aktor jangkung itu. Mereka pasti akan sangat menyukai berita apa saja yang berhubungan dengan orang itu. Sayangnya ia sangat sulit didekati oleh wartawan,"

"Dan aku bukan seorang wartawan, begitu?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau pengecualian, Baekhyun-ssi. Kau mengenali orang itu secara pribadi. Bahkan sudah sejak kau berumur 7 tahun. Aku rasa ia tidak akan menghindari wartawan sepertimu,"

"Kau salah kali ini, Sehun-ssi. Dia memang tidak akan menghindariku tetapi akulah yang menghindarinya. Oh ayolah... Aku sudah berusaha menghilangkannya dari pikiranku selama 5 tahun belakangan ini. Dan sekarang? Aku mencari informasi mengenai dirinya? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri,"

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang profesional. Kau tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini, bukan? Baik itu dari segi pekerjaan maupun pribadi. Jika majalah kita bisa mendapatkan informasi yang banyak mengenai orang itu, kita bisa menjual majalah dengan produksi lebih banyak dan itu sangat kita butuhkan sekarang untuk menutupi beberapa biaya produksi yang masih tertangguhkan. Dan satu lagi. Aku tahu kau masih mencintai orang itu... Baekhyunnie,"

Tidak. Kali ini pertahananku runtuh. Begitupun dengannya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata formalnya. Dan aku kehilangan keprofesioanalitasku. Kehidupan pribadi tidak boleh dicampur-adukkan dengan pekerjaan. Aku harus bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini. Dengan atau tanpa melibatkan perasaan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya. Demi kemajuan penjualan majalah kita. Bukan karena keinginan pribadiku untuk kembali berhubungan dengan orang itu,"

Dia tersenyum. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membaca arti senyumannya itu.

"Baguslah. Ini nomor handphone mananger orang itu jika kau sudah ingin memulai pekerjaan barumu ini," ucap Sehun seraya memberikanku secarik kertas bertuliskan beberapa digit angka disana. Jika aku sudah ingin ya? Baiklah.

"Ne. Apakah ada hal lain lagi, Sehun-ssi?"

"Semoga beruntung, Baekhyun-ssi. Untuk pekerjaan dan masalah pribadimu,"

"Eum, semoga. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu..."

Aku membungkukkan badanku tanda hormat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Aku berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi yang bisa aku kendalikan dengan sesukaku. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu mendatangi orang itu dan menanyakan hal-hal tidak menarik mengenai dirinya. Lalu dengan sendirinya informasi mengenai orang itu bisa tertulis secara ajaib di lembaran majalah yang 'kami' terbitkan. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan barumu?" tanya Kyungsoo disaat aku kembali ke ruangan luas tempat para 'karyawan biasa' bekerja. Ruangan yang hanya berbataskan tripleks cukup tebal setinggi dada. Tanpa bertanya pun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Karena entah kenapa aku yakin ia dan Sehun sudah merencanakan semua ini. Apa mereka berencana membantuku? Atau malah menghancurkanku? Entahlah. Apa saja itu aku sudah tidak begitu peduli.

"Aku sangat menyukainya," jawabku singkat sambil tetap berjalan menuju meja kerjaku yang sebenarnya berada tak jauh dari meja kerja Kyungsoo. Sesampainya aku di wilayah kerjaku yang hanya berbataskan tripleks itu, akupun mengistirahatkan diri di kursi yang selalu menemaniku selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Menoleh sejenak kearah secarik kertas yang tadi diberikan Sehun padaku. Haruskah aku menghubunginya sekarang? Apakah aku sudah 'ingin memulai'nya?

.

.

.

**Ruang Make Up Artis. Gedung GS Entertainment**

**-Author POV-**

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Ne, yeoboseyo. Apakah benar ini nomor managernya Park Chanyeol?"_

"Ne, saya managernya Park Chanyeol, Jung Hyerin imnida. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

_"Byun Baekhyun imnida. Saya wartawan dari Majalah Star News..."_

"Oh, wartawan ya.. Apakah anda ingin mewawancarai Chanyeol-ssi?"

_"Eum, ne... Apakah ada waktu, Hyerin-ssi? Hanya sebentar saja, tidak perlu lama-lama.."_

"Ini sebenarnya bukan masalah waktu, tetapi artis saya yang satu ini sedikit berbeda. Akan saya bicarakan hal ini dulu dengannya. Nanti kalau sudah ada kepastian, anda akan saya kabari,"

_"Ne, baiklah. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya Hyerin-ssi..."_

"Eum, sama-sama..."

_**Tuut tuut tuut... **_Telpon ditutup.

"Wartawan kah?" tanya seorang namja tampan yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah cermin besar seraya dirias oleh seorang yeoja yang kelihatannya sudah sangat ahli di bidangnya itu.

"Ne..." jawab manager namja tersebut yang telah diketahui bernama Jung Hyerin.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku bukan?"

"Ne, saya tahu Chanyeol-ssi. Saya akan segera mengabarkan penolakanmu kepada Baekhyun-ssi..."

"Eh, kau bilang siapa tadi? Baekhyun?"

"Ne, Byun Baekhyun. Itu adalah nama wartawan yang menelpon barusan,"

Mendengar jawaban dari manangernya, namja tampan yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu sontak memperlihatkan senyum -atau lebih tepat- seringai khasnya. Terlintas beberapa 'kenangan lama' di pikirannya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya kemudian.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan melakukan interview dengan orang itu," ucap Chanyeol yakin.

"Apakah anda serius? Tidak biasa-"

"Sudahlah. Segera hubungi orang itu dan katakan kalau dia bisa menemuiku besok setelah pemotretan selesai,"

"A-ah, baiklah. Aku akan segera mengirimkan pesan padanya,"

Terlihat seringai masih bertahan di wajah Park Chanyeol. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Yang jelas, saat itu managernya sangat penasaran dengan perubahan sikap artisnya yang satu itu. Ia akui, artisnya itu memang tak bisa diprediksi. Tetapi disitulah kelebihannya.

.

.

.

**Kantor Majalah Star News**

_From: Manager Jung Hyerin_

_Subject: Interview_

_Park Chanyeol menerima tawaran interview dari anda. Anda bisa menemuinya besok jam 12 di gedung kami. _

_._

Baekhyun, yang sebelumnya membuka pesan itu dengan malas, sekarang sontak membelalakkan matanya melihat isi pesan yang ia terima. Park Chanyeol menerimanya? Ah, maksudnya menerima tawarannya interview darinya? Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meloncat kegirangan karena bisa bertatap muka kembali dengan orang itu atau malah merutuki nasibnya?

_To: Manager Jung Hyerin_

_Subject: Interview_

_Baiklah. Terima kasih sebelumnya, Jung Hyerin-ssi._

_._

_From: Mananger Jung Hyerin_

_Subject: Interview_

_Ne, sama-sama Baekhyun-ssi. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi jujur saya sebenarnya sedikit terkejut mengetahui kalau Chanyeol-ssi menerima tawaran dari anda. Karena tidak biasanya ia mau bertemu dengan wartawan seperti ini. _

_._

_To: Manager Jung Hyerin_

_Subject: Interview_

_Benarkah? Sepertinya ini suatu keberuntungan bagi kantor majalah kami. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas persetujuannya.._

_._

_From: Manager Jung Hyerin_

_Subject: Interview_

_Ne, sama-sama..._

_._

_'Tidak biasanya yah... Semoga saja ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'aku'.. Semoga saja ini adalah keberuntungan kantor majalah kami seperti yang aku ucapkan kepada Hyerin-ssi tadi. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan orang itu.._'gumam Baekhyun selama beberapa jam setelah pesan terakhir yang ia terima dari managernya Park Chanyeol, Jung Hyerin.

.

.

.

**Flashback..**

_"Tuh kan, bolanya terlempar jauh.. Makanya sudah aku bilang lemparnya jangan kuat-kuat, Sehunnie.."ucap seorang namja kecil bermata besar kepada salah seorang teman bermainnya yang berambut blonde. Teman yang dimaksud hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanda rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan._

_"Biar aku ambilkan. Jangan marah hanya karena bola seperti itu Kyungie.." ucap namja kecil lainnya kemudian ia berlari cepat kearah terlemparnya bola yang tadi mereka ia berlari tanpa begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya sampai akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh ke tanah. _

_"Mi-mianhae... Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Terlihat seorang namja kecil jangkung berdiri di hadapan namja kecil yang berlari tadi. Namja jangkung itu mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu namja yang menabraknya._

_"Gwaenchana.." jawab namja kecil yang berlari tadi seraya membalas uluran tangan namja jangkung yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Sementara itu, dua temannya yang lain berlari mendekati mereka berdua._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa Baekhyunnie?" ucap salah satu temannya yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo._

_"Apa kau terluka?"ucap temannya yang lain, Sehun._

_"Ani, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil memperlihatkan senyum khasnya._

_"Kau...manis..." _

_"Eh?"_

_"Perkenalkan, Park Chanyeol imnida. Senang bertemu dengan namja manis sepertimu.. Hehe" _

_Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan namja jangkung yang baru ia temui itu. Manis katanya? Hal itu membuat wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah seketika._

_"N-ne.. Baekhyun imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu.." _

_"Baekhyunnie, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan lugunya seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengetahui arti memerahnya wajah sahabatnya itu yang sebenarnya. _

_"Ayo kita segera kembali ke rumah, kita beritahu eomma kalau kau sakit.." ajak Sehun seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Baekhyun hendak membawanya kembali ke rumah._

_"Aku ikut!"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Bolehkan?"_

_"Ne, tentu saja Chanyeollie! Ayo kita pergi sama-sama!"_

**-Flashback End-**

.

.

.

**-Baekhyun POV-**

Pukul 11.30. Setengah jam lagi. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang telah menorehkan luka disini. Di hati ini. Tidak terlihat memang, tapi sampai sekarang masih bisa aku rasakan. Masih teringat jelas olehku kejadian 6 tahun lalu itu. Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin melupakannya. Tetapi sepertinya aku mebuat kesalahan besar. Mencoba melupakannya sama saja dengan mencoba semakin mengingatnya. Dan nyatanya itulah yang aku lakukan selama beberapa tahun ini. Bodohkah? Mungkin.

Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kantor tempatku bekerja. Akan sangat tidak profesional jika aku datang terlambat pada acara yang aku ajukan sendiri. Memang bukan akulah yang menetapkan waktunya, tetapi tetap saja aku yang meminta orang itu untuk menyediakan waktunya untukku, untuk pekerjaanku.

Aku menaiki sebuah taxi menuju ke gedung GS Entertainment, tempat aku dan orang itu akan melakukan interview seperti yang wartawan lain biasa lakukan. Aku hanya perlu menanyakan biodatanya lalu sedikit kehidupan pribadinya. Menanyakan tipe yeoja idealnya yang pasti akan membuat para penggemarnya yang rata-rata yeoja itu heboh dan merubah penampilan mereka seperti yang orang itu sukai. Hem, padahal itu hanyalah sia-sia saja. Tipe yeoja ideal adalah pertanyaan formal biasa yang diajukan kepada idol namja pada umumnya. Padahal belum tentu idol tersebut benar-benar tertarik pada yeoja. Seperti orang yang akan aku temui tak beberapa lama lagi ini.

Di sepanjang perjalanan aku melihat beberapa CF yang diperani(?) oleh orang itu. Wajah itu...dan senyum itu. Masih sama seperti yang dulu. Hanya saja...itu bukanlah pribadi orang itu yang sebenarnya. Itu semua hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi sifat aslinya. Dan itulah yang orang-orang kagumi dari dirinya. Orang-orang itu kagum pada sesuatu yang dibuat-buat. Ck.

Tak beberapa lama aku pun tiba di depan gedung tempat aku akan bertatap muka kembali dengan orang itu. Ah, haruskah aku masuk? Atau lebih baik aku kembali saja ke kantor dan meminta agar pekerjaanku ini digantikan oleh orang lain? Lalu aku menyesali semuanya. Tidak! Pisahkan antara pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadi, Byun Baekhyun! Hadapilah kenyataan yang ada dan jangan menghindarinya...lagi.

Aku mulai memasuki gedung GS Entertainment. Bertanya pada staff yang terlihat lalu lalang di hadapanku. Salah seorang staff pun kemudian menuntunku menuju sebuah ruangan yang merupakan tempat orang itu melakukan pemotretan saat ini. Aku membungkuk tanda berterima kasih pada staff yang mengantarku tadi dan kemudian aku pun memasuki ruangan itu. Sesaat setelah memasuki rungan itu, aku merasakan perasaat asing yang menyesakkan. Seolah-olah perasaan itu menyuruhku untuk segera meninggalkan tempatku berada saat ini. Tetapi aku harus tetap bertahan.

Melihat kedatanganku, salah seorang kru mendatangiku.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya dibantu?"

"Eum, saya sudah membuat janji untuk melakukan interview dengan Park Chanyeol setelah pemotretan ini selesai.."

"Oh, anda wartawan dari Star News itu? Mari, silahkan duduk. Sebentar lagi pemotretan ini selesai,"

"Eum, ne.. Terima kasih,"

Aku pun berjalan menuju sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di ruangan itu. Setelah menyamankan tempat duduk, mataku tak sengaja mendapati sesosok namja tampan tengah berpose dengan luesnya di depan kamera. Ia terlihat menikmati apa yang tengah ia lakukan itu. Menikmati tubuhnya disentuh oleh yeoja-yeoja yang tengah berpose bersamanya. Begitu juga dengan yeoja-yeoja itu. Sebegitu senangnya kah jika mereka bisa menyentuh namja itu? Sungguh pekerjaan yang tidak aku sukai.

Tanpa sadar ternyata aku selalu melihat ke arahnya sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatianku.

"Anda Byun Baekhyun?" tanya seorang wanita yang aku yakini adalah manangernya Park Chanyeol, Jung Hyerin.

"Ne, Byun Baekhyun imnida.." ucapku seraya berdiri dan sedikit membungkukkan badanku tanda hormat.

"Jung Hyerin imnida. Silahkan duduk kembali," ucapnya seraya ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang beberapa saat yang lalu diletakkan salah seorang kru di samping kursi yang tengah aku duduki sekarang ini.

"Sebentar lagi pemotretan ini selesai,"

"Eum, ne.."

Aku menyempatkan diri menoleh sebentar ke arah dimana orang itu melakukan pemotretan tadi. Tetapi yang terlihat olehku disana hanyalah yeoja-yeoja yang tadi berpose bersama orang itu. Kemana orang itu pergi?

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Baekkie..."

Kurasakan seluruh tubuku memanas dan jantungku seakan berhenti bekerja. Suara yang masih sangat lekat ditelingaku. Tak akan pernah kulupakan suara berat yang dulu aku sukai ini. Ah, ani.. Sampai sekarang masih aku sukai. Bisikan lembut yang tepat di telingaku membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Lalu back hug yang dilakukannya. Masih sama. Kedua tangannya melingkar penuh di leherku. Merasakan sentuhannya kembali setelah sekian lama. Tidak bisa kupungkiri hal ini. Aku merindukannya. Seakan terhipnotis, tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju tangannya yang tengah memelukku. Merasakan lembutnya kulit itu. Ya, aku merindukan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words: 2.506)

* * *

.

Gimana ceritanya readers-nim? Gaje yah? Ini FF BaekYeol/ChanBaek pertama author, jadi maklum aja kalau masih banyak kelemahan disana-sini. Patut untuk dilanjutkan ga nih? Semua tergantung dari review yang (akan) readers berikan kepada author...

So, **review juseyo~ **^^

.

.

.

_p.s: Bagi yang menunggu lanjutan FF JoTwins, harap bersabar yah. Author pasti ngelanjutinnya kok... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong~**

Author balik lagi dengan membawa lanjutan SWYA... Baru 5 hari lho readers-nim tapi udah ada aja yang kangen ama ni FF... #jgerr (seseorang: 5 hari itu lama thor!)

Oia, di chap ini kayaknya rate ni FF berubah jadi T menuju M nih... Jadi bagi para readers yang bacanya pas lagi puasa, author sarankan bacanya ditunda dulu. Takut ntar jadi berpikir yang aneh-aneh pas bacanya walau ga ada adegan 'ehem'nya sih...

Okelah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, silahkan dibaca.

Hope u like it~

.:**君のままで ****(Stay Who You Are):.**

**.**

**BaekYeol/ChanBaek (EXO)**

**.**

**Warning: YAOI! Gaje, OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Baekkie..."

Kurasakan seluruh tubuku memanas dan jantungku seakan berhenti bekerja. Suara yang masih sangat lekat ditelingaku. Tak akan pernah kulupakan suara berat yang dulu aku sukai ini. Ah, ani.. Sampai sekarang masih aku sukai. Bisikan lembut yang tepat di telingaku membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Lalu back hug yang dilakukannya. Masih sama. Kedua tangannya melingkar penuh di leherku. Merasakan sentuhannya kembali setelah sekian lama. Tidak bisa kupungkiri hal ini. Aku merindukannya. Seakan terhipnotis, tanganku bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju tangannya yang tengah memelukku. Merasakan lembutnya kulit itu. Ya, aku merindukan semua ini.

.

===== 君のままで =====

.

Aku merindukan sensasi yang kurasakan disaat kulit kami bersentuhan. Ya, ini adalah sesuatu yang memabukkan. Untuk sesaat aku bahkan lupa kalau sekarang aku sedang dalam kegiatan melaksanakan pekerjaanku. Lupakan masalah pribadi!

Aku melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari leherku. Mencoba kembali mengatur nafasku yang tadi kian memburu. Ini pekerjaan. Ingat itu Byun Baekhyun! Dan kau sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan orang ini. Tidak ada.

"Bisa kita mulai saja interview-nya Chanyeol-ssi?" tanyaku disaat aku sudah bisa mengembalikan 'kesadaranku' seutuhnya.

"Kau...berubah," jawab orang itu melenceng dari pertanyaanku. Bisa kulihat perubahan raut wajahnya yang sekarang terlihat...kecewa? Hem, untuk apa kau tunjukkan raut wajah itu padaku? Itu tidak akan berpengaruh lagi padaku. Untuk saat ini. Mungkin.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tidak mengerti," ucapku, berusaha menulikan telingaku akan maksud dari kata-katanya barusan. Sungguh aku tidak ada niat untuk membicarakan hal selain pekerjaan dengannya.

"Ah, maafkan kelakuannya Baekhyun-ssi. Harap dimaklumi," ucap manager orang itu seraya membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya tanda permintaan maaf darinya.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa Hyerin-ssi. Saya sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan artis yang serupa dengan Chanyeol-ssi sebelumnya,"

"Hyerin-ssi, bisakah kami melakukan interview ini hanya berdua saja?" Heii.. Apa maksud orang ini mengatakan hal itu? Berdua saja katanya? Tidak. Jangan turuti kata-katanya Hyerin-ssi. Aku mohon.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Saya permisi dulu,"

Dengan begitu Hyerin-ssi pergi meninggalkan kami berdua disini. Dengan para kru yang masih tertinggal di ruangan ini tentunya. Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya aku tidak hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan orang ini disini. Ini tidak menjadi masalah.

"Ayo kita pergi,"

"Eh?"

"Kita tidak mungkin melakukan interview di tempat yang berisik seperti ini,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Disini saja. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaramu disini. Itu sudah cukup,"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu dengan jelas, Baekkie.. Kita juga harus merayakan pertemuan kita kembali setelah sekian lama,"

Bodoh. Apa yang orang ini ucapkan? Tidak perlu ada hal yang seperti itu. Aku hanya akan bertemu denganmu kali ini saja. Setelah interview ini selesai, kita tidak akan bertatap muka kembali. Untuk apa hal semacam ini dirayakan. Mengada-ngada saja.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

**-Chanyeol POV-**

Aku mengajak namja ini kesebuah cafe yang berada tak jauh dari gedung GS Entertainment. Jujur saja, aku merindukan namja yang sedang bersamaku ini. Kemana saja ia selama ini. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi sejak...sejak kejadian itu.

Aku masih terus 'menyeretnya' ke sebuah meja di sudut ruangan. Kurasa itu adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk berbagi kerinduan. Hem. Walaupun dari luar ia memang kelihatan menolak, tetapi aku yakin di dalam hatinya ia juga menginginkan semua ini. Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dari 10 tahun. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui arti dari setiap raut wajahnya itu. Dia masih saja tidak pandai berakting rupanya.

"Kau mau pesan apa Baekkie?"

"Tidak usah. Kita akan melakukan interview ini dengan cepat jadi aku tidak perlu memesan apa-apa,"

Sial. Dia ternyata memang berubah. _Poker Face_, eoh? Lumayan juga. Tapi aku akan membuatnya membuka topengnya itu dan kembali menjadi Baekkie-ku yang dulu. Hem. Baekkie-ku? Ya, dia masih Baekkie-ku. Aku memang egois.

"Kalau aku boleh berpendapat, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu susah-susah melakukan interview ini untuk dapat menulis artikel mengenaiku, Baekkie. Kau sudah mengenalku lebih dari 10 tahun. Tidakkah kau mengetahui pribadiku selama ini? Kau bisa dengan mudahnya menulis hal-hal yang berhubungan denganku. Biodata umumku, apa yang aku sukai, apa yang aku benci, bagaimana sifatku yang sebenarnya, semuanya. Aku yakin kau telah mengetahui semuanya. Bukankah begitu?" ucapku panjang lebar, mengeluarkan semua apa yang ada dipikiranku mengenai interview kali ini. Dan aku yakin apa yang aku ucapkan ini benar adanya. Terlihat dari perubahan raut wajahnya. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau memang selama ini ia mencoba menghindariku, tidak mungkin ia akan menyerah hanya karena pekerjaannya yang menuntutnya agar mencari informasi mengenaiku. Ataukah sebenarnya ia mengetahui hal itu tetapi hatinya berkata lain? Ingin bertemu kembali denganku misalnya?

"Jangan bercanda, Chanyeol-ssi. Informasi itu bisa didapatkan melalui interview langsung dengan idol yang dimaksudkan. Informasi yang didapat dari hal semacam yang kau katakan itu tidaklah akurat,"

"Oh, jadi selama ini kau mengenalku dengan tidak akurat, begitu? Selama lebih dari 10 tahun ini? Waah waah.. Sungguh mengejutkan,"

Kembali terlihat perubahan pada raut wajahnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kanan dan itu pertanda kalau ia sedang mencari alasan baru. Ternyata aku begitu mengenalnya sampai-sampai aku bisa mengetahui arti dari respon yang ia berikan. Tidakkah ia merasakan hal yang sama denganku?

"Sudahlah. Kita mulai saja interviewnya, Chanyeol-ssi," ucapnya seraya mengambil sebuah alat perekam dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Heh, bahkan itu adalah tas yang dulu aku berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Apakah ia tidak menyadari hal itu?

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, Baekkie..."

"Eum, sesi pertama adalah hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan biodata umummu..."

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, lahir..."

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku menuruti keinginannya melakukan interview untuk mendapatkan informasi akurat seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Padahal sebenarnya itu hanyalah buang-buang waktu saja. Semua yang aku ucapkan tadi sudah sangat sering aku beritahu kepadanya...dulu. Tapi satu hal yang tidak membuatku puas. Dia tidak merubah _poker face_-nya sampai akhir interview ini. Hal itu membuatku tidak senang. Aku harus mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.

"Terima kasih atas waktumu hari ini, Chanyeol-ssi,"

"Ya, sama-sama..."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, annyeong..." ucapnya seraya berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda keformalannya. Aku akui dia cukup profesional dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk tidak mencampur-adukkan antara pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadinya. Itu bagus.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan meja tempat kami melakukan interview beberapa saat yang lalu. Tetapi sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, aku menarik tangannya dan menghilangkan jarak diantara kami. Menempelkan bibirku sejenak di bibir lembutnya yang masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya seraya menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Orang-orang yang ada di cafe yang tadinya –entah kenapa– tidak memperhatikan kami, sekarang malah menatap lurus ke arahku dan dia. Beberapa remaja yeoja berteriak memanggil namaku. Apakah aku sebegitu terkenalnya?

"Kau bisa menuliskan berita ini di majalahmu. Seorang model sekaligus aktor Park Chanyeol mencium seorang wartawan disaat melakukan interview singkat di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari gedung agensinya. Hem. Sepertinya menarik," ucapku pelan tepat di telinganya. Dapat kurasan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat ini. Disusul dengan teriakan makin keras dari yeoja-yeoja yang ada di cafe saat ini.

"Aaakhh... Terserah kau saja Yeollie bodoh!" teriaknya lantang kemudian pergi berlari meninggalkan cafe.

Haha. Setidaknya ia melepas poker face-nya itu sesat sebelum ia pergi. Aku cukup puas dengan itu. Hem. Aku memang selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

**-Author POV-**

_"Baekkie...Nanti sepulang dari perpustakaan ini kita ke apartemenku ya.." bisik Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun disaat namja manis itu tengah serius membaca buku tebal yang ada dihadapannya. Bisikan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba itu membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget dan ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara._

_"Kau mengagetkanku saja Yeollie.." protes Baekhyun sambil memasang wajah kesalnya yang menurut Chanyeol malah menambah kesan manis pada wajah namjachingunya itu._

_"Kau...manis..." respon Chanyeol seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia kemudian meraih dagu Baekhyun dan menuntun bibir Baekhyun agar menempel pada miliknya. _

_"A..apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun kembali protes disaat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Walaupun kata-katanya menggambarkan kalau ia tidak menyukai hal itu, tetapi wajahnya yang merah padam tidak bisa mendukung kata-katanya. Dan Chanyeol sudah memahami maksud respon namjachingunya itu._

_"Menciummu.." jawab Chanyeol singkat. Kemudian ia menjilati bibirnya dan membuat wajah Baekhyun bertambah merah._

_"Y-yah! Ini di perpustakaan!"_

_"Nah, kau tahu ini di perpustakaan, tetapi kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, hem?" ucap Chanyeol seraya menolehkan wajahnya ke sebuah meja tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Disana terlihat pengunjung perpustakaan lainnya menatap sinis ke arah mereka. Dan bisa dipastikan itu disebabkan oleh teriakan Baekhyun yang membuat pengunjung lain terganggu. Menyadari kalau dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sambil meminta maaf. Sepertinya dialah pembuat onar yang sebenarnya. Ia mengganggu banyak orang sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengganggu satu orang saja. Dan itupun orang yang ia ganggu malah menikmati gangguannya._

_"Ahh... Kenapa jadi aku yang salah..." keluh Baekhyun disaat ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba kembali fokus membaca buku yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Ahh... Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi..." lanjutnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya._

_"Ahaha.. Sudahlah Baekkie, kita pulang saja. Dan pergi ke apartemenku. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya karna aku akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan..."_

_"Ahh... Terserah kau saja, Yeollie..."_

_Dan dengan begitu mereka pun beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan dan pergi menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Letak apartemennya tidak jauh dari perpustakaan kota, jadi mereka hanya cukup berjalan kaki saja. Di perjalanan, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Langkah mereka ditemani dengan kebisuan. Tetapi itu hanya tampak dari luar saja, padahal kalau seseorang bisa mendengarkan apa dialog yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua namja itu kepada diri mereka sendiri, mungkin orang-orang akan sibuk memperhatikan mereka karena dialog yang mereka lakukan sangatlah absurd. Hem._

_Tak lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Jujur, ini bukanlah kali pertama bagi Baekhyun mendatangi apartemen namja tinggi itu, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya hari ini suasana di apartemen Chanyeol terasa tidak nyaman. Ah, atau mungkin suasana hati Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terasa tidak enak. Kenapa bisa begitu? Entahlah. _

_"Kau tunggu disini sebentar Baekkie. Aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Chanyeol kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya._

_"Heii, tunggu dulu. Aku juga ingin segera kembali ke apartemenku, jadi langsung saja katakan apa tujuanmu mengajakku kesini.. Sepertinya apartemenmu sudah bersih dan rapi hari ini. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu aku bersihkan seperti alasanmu mengajakku ke apartemenmu sebelum-sebelumnya.." _

_"Sudahlah. Kau tunggu aku sebentar.. Aku akan segera kembali,"_

_._

_._

_._

_**Clekk..**__ Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun saat itu tengah sibuk membaca pesan masuk yang ada di handphone Chanyeol seperti yang sudah sering dilakukannya. Memang sebelum Chanyeol beranjak ke kamarnya tadi, Baekhyun sempat meminjam handphone Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang sudah mengetahui maksud Baekhyun dengan santainya memberikan benda elektronik itu kepada namjachingunya. Toh tidak ada yang aneh-aneh dengan handphonenya. Hem. Kecuali beberapa hal._

_Baekhyun yang mengetahui Chanyeol sudah keluar dari kamarnya segera angkat suara tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.._

_"Siapa itu Kris?" tanyanya seraya masih berkutat dengan pesan-pesan yang ada di handphone Chanyeol._

_"Kris? Dia kenalanku..." jawab Chanyeol enteng seraya berjalan mendekati sofa dimana Baekhyun berada saat itu._

_"Hanya kenalanmu? Kenapa banyak sekali pesan darinya di handphonemu?"_

_"Sepertinya dia menyukaiku. Walaupun memang banyak pesan darinya, tetapi aku tidak membalas kesemuanya... Aku tidak tertarik dengan orang itu," jawab Chanyeol yang saat itu sudah berada tepat di belakang sofa tempat Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya. Tanpa komando, Chanyeol langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Baekhyun. Itu adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol memeluknya dari belakang seperti itu, dan Baekhyun menyukainya. Tetapi kali ini ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol._

_"H..heii... Kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh denganmu hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun masih belum menoleh ke arah Chanyeol._

_Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian beranjak dari belakang sofa menuju kedepan agar dirinya bisa berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Menyadari Chanyeol sudah beranjak, Baekhyun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Chanyeol. Tetapi disaat ia sudah menemukan sosok itu, tidak bisa disembunyikan kalau saat itu ia terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

_"A..apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ke..kenapa kau keluar hanya dengan sehelai handuk saja? Cepat kenakan pakaianmu.." ucap Baekhyun dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja chingunya itu?_

_"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.. Ingat itu Baekkie..." ucap Chanyeol terakhir sebelum ia menyerang bibir Baekhyun. Hal itu sontak membuat handphone Chanyeol yang tadinya tengah berada di tangan Baekhyun jatuh ke lantai. Menampilkan sebuah pesan yang belum sempat Baekhyun baca._

_._

_From: Kris_

_Subject: -_

_Chanyeol... Apa kau pernah melakukan seks? _

_._

_Chanyeol masih meneruskan aksinya. Mengulum bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh nafsu. Entahlah setan apa yang tengah merasuki tubuhnya saat itu, tetapi ia benar-benar berbeda saat itu. Tidak pernah ia bertindak seperti itu sebelumnya. Melumat bibir namjachingunya yang terlihat sangat syok dengan perbuatannya. Terkesan kasar. Chanyeol kemudian menggingit bibir bawah Baekhyun, meminta akses untuk memasuki rongga tersebut. Baekhyun masih menuruti keinginan Chanyeol saat itu. Dengan sukses lidah Chanyeol memasuki rongga mulut Baekhyun dan mengabsen satu per satu gigi yang ada di dalam sana tanpa terkecuali. Belum puas dengan hal itu, Chanyeol kemudian mengajak lidah Baekhyun bergulat. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak merespon, tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengalah dan kemudian ciuman itu berubah menjadi semakin panas. Disaat lidah mereka masih bergulat, di bawah sana, tangan Chanyeol dengan sigap mencoba menerobos ke dalam kemeja yang saat itu tengah membalut tubuh bagian atas Baekhyun. Tetapi belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat hingga namja itu terjatuh ke lantai. Hal itu sontak membuat Chanyeol terdiam untuk sesaat._

_"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?! A-aku pergi dulu. A-ada hal penting yang harus aku lakukan.. A-annyeong..." ucap Baekhyun terakhir sebelum kemudian menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol. _

**-Flashback End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Baekhyun POV-**

Apa yang orang itu tadi lakukan?! Heh. Untuk apa dia melakukan hal itu? Menciumku? Di sebuah cafe dengan pengunjung yang cukup ramai begitu? Apa dia mau cari mati? Kalau media melihat kejadian itu dan namanya jadi tercoreng bagaimana? Dia mencium seorang...namja. Apa dia tidak memikirkan hal itu?

Eh. Tunggu. Untuk apa aku mengurus semua itu? Aku mengkhawatirkannya? Mengkhawatirkan orang itu? Tidak tidak! Lupakan itu Byun Baekhyun. Ini adalah pekerjaan. Biar saja orang itu mengurus pekerjaan dan karirnya sendiri. Untuk apa kau ribet-ribet memikirkannya sedangkan dia hanya santai-santai saja dengan semua yang ia lakukan. Semua hal. Ya, seperti katanya. Dia akan mendapatkan semua hal yang ia inginkan. Dan dia mendapatkan ciumanku tadi. Arghh... Bagaimana bisa ada orang sepertinya hidup di dunia ini?

Huft... Tenangkan dirimu Baekhyun. Itu hanya sekedar bibir yang saling menempel. Ya, tidak lebih dari itu. Lagi pula setelah ini aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengannya. Tugasku sekarang hanya tinggal menulis artikel mengenai dirinya. Mencetaknya sehingga nantinya majalah 'kami' dapat menjualnya dengan produksi yang lebih banyak. Harus aku akui, sepertinya orang itu memang terkenal.

Aku kembali lagi ke kantor karena memang jam kerjaku belum habis. Melangkahkan kaki kembali ke kantorku, ah ani, kantor tempatku bekerja. Aku harus melupakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan pribadi saat berada di kantor. Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku dan orang itu sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak akan terjebak dalam permainan orang itu untuk kedua kalinya.

.

**-Author POV-**

.

Disaat Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruangannya (dan karyawan lain), ia berpapasan di pintu ruangan dengan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya hendak pergi ke ruangan Sehun. Ia sedikit heran melihat mimik wajah Baekhyun yang kehilangan poker face-nya padahal saat itu mereka masih berada di kantor. Aneh, pikirnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Baekhyun?"

"Entahlah. Aku mau menenangkan diri sebentar..."

Hanya itulah percakap singkat yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kyungsoo kemudian hanya bisa menatap heran kepergian Baekhyun ke mejanya. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara sahabatnya itu dengan teman lama mereka, Park Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ruangan pimpinan mereka. Sesaat setelah ia memasuki ruangan tersebut, ia langsung angkat suara.

"Baekhyun kembali menjadi 'dirinya'. Sungguh mengejutkan. Padahal ini masih jam kerja dan berada di kantor pula,"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Dia kehilangan poker face-nya. Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi diantaranya dan Chanyeol disaat pertemuan mereka tadi,"

"Hem. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah melakukan sesuatu. Semoga saja kesalahpahaman di antara mereka terselesaikan,"

"Eh? Kesalahpahaman? Maksudnya?"

"Ah, ani... Oia, mana berkas-berkas yang harus aku tanda-tangani itu?"

"Ne, ini..."

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

_"A-apa yang tadi akan dilakukan olehnya? A-aku belum siap untuk itu.. Itu terlalu mendadak..."_

_Setelah kepergiannya dari apartemen Chanyeol, banyak hal yang berputar-putar di pemikiran namja manis yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang akan dilakukan namjachingunya itu. Dan ia pun hanya berbohong dengan mengatakan ada hal yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Bukannya ia tidak mau. Hanya saja ia belum siap untuk itu. Entahlah. Tetapi namja itu tiba-tiba mendapatkan tenakan batin yang mendorongnya untuk menolak keinginan Park Chanyeol, namjachingunya. Ah... Pasti saat ini namja jangkung itu tengah marah karena menurutnya ia harus selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan._

_"Ahh... Mianhae, Yeollie... Pokoknya besok aku harus menjelaskan semuanya. Jangan sampai dia mengamuk seperti yang dia lakukan saat aku menolak ajakannya untuk menemui orang tuanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Walau sebenarnya aku dan orang tuanya sudah saling mengenal. Tapi entahlah. Yang jelas aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang kembali..."_

_**Di lain tempat...**_

_"Argh... Aku ditolak, hem? Tidak bisa, aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan..."_

_._

_To: Kris_

_Subject: -_

_Bisakah kau ke apartemenku? Aku ingin melakukannya..._

_._

_From: Kris_

_Subject: -_

_Benarkah? Dengan senang hati..._

_._

_._

_._

_Akhirnya pagi kembali menjelang. Gelapnya malam digantikan oleh terangnya pagi. Matahari kembali menampakkan sinarnya. Menemani segala makhluk hidup yang ada di bumi dengan segala aktivitas yang akan mereka jalani. Tidak terkecuali dengan namja manis yang satu ini. Ia tengah sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu di dapur apartemennya. _

_"Aku akan membawakan sarapan pagi untuk Yeollie. Semoga saja ia menyukainya dan mau memaafkanku atas kejadian tadi malam..."_

_Setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatannya, ia dengan segera meninggalkan apartemennya menuju apartemen Chanyeol. Jarak apartemen mereka cukup jauh. Baekhyun menaiki taxi menuju ke apartemen namjachingunya itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya ia sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Dengan perasaan takut bercampur pengharapan, ia menekan beberapa tombol untuk membuka kunci apartemen Chanyeol. Ya, tentu saja ia mendapatkan angka-angka yang sebenarnya rahasia itu dari sang namjachingu. Jaga-jaga kalau nanti terjadi apa-apa._

_Setelah memasuki apartemen Chanyeol, tiba-tiba saja ia kembali diselimuti oleh hawa-hawa tidak enak. Apakah nanti Chanyeol tidak mau memaafkannya? Ah, tidak. Ia harus optimis. Jika Chanyeol tidak mau memaafkannya, ia akan mengeluarkan beberapa jurus jitu untuk menakhlukkan kekeras-kepalaan namja jangkung itu. Ya, ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang..._

_Perlahan tapi pasti Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati karena tidak ingin membangunkan namjachingunya itu. Ia sudah mengetahui kebiasaan makhluk yang satu itu. Dan ia yakin namja itu belum akan bangun saat itu. Ia akan memberi kejutan padanya._

_Dengan hati-hati ia membuka pintu kamar itu. Tetapi setelah itu, ia langsung berteriak kencang.._

_"Heii pemalas... Ayo bang-" _**_Brukk._**

_Ucapannya terhenti disana dan bekal sarapan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya tadi pagi sontak jatuh berserakan di lantai. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Mendengar teriakan yang kencang dari mulut Baekhyun plus suara benda terjatuh, Chanyeol pun terbangun. Ia menggeliat sebentar seraya mengumpulkan nyawanya yang mungkin sempat hilang tadi malam. Tetapi tiba-tiba kegiatannya itu terhenti karena melihat seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu._

_"Baekkie..."_

_"A-apa yang telah kau dan orang itu lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang agak parau. Terlihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan perasaan sesak di dadanya saat itu. Apa yang ia lihat? Orang yang ia cintai tidur sekasur dengan orang lain. Bukan itu saja. Dua orang yang tengah berada di kasur yang sama yang ia lihat saat itu...naked. Apa lagi yang mungkin mereka lakukan selain...'itu'?_

_"A-aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya..."_

_"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi, Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"_

_Dengan cepat namja manis itu kemudian berlari menjauh dari tempat memuakkan itu seraya mengatur nafasnya yang masih tercekat karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tetapi ia harus menerima kenyataan itu. Ya. Tetapi satu hal. Ia tidak akan pernah menemui orang itu lagi. Tidak akan._

_"Tunggu dulu Baek- akh..." _

_"Sudahlah. Menyerah saja. Jangankan untuk berlari mengejar anak itu, berdiri saja kau tidak sanggup," ucap seseorang disaat Chanyeol mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja dulu untuk memulihkan 'tubuhmu' itu. Pasti sangat sakit setelah melakukan 'itu' semalam..."  
_

_"Ck. Sial. Seharusnya aku tidak terbawa suasana tadi malam. Akh... Sial! Sial!"_

_"Ya, terus saja salahkan dirimu sendiri. Semuanya sudah terlanjur..." _

**-Flashback End-**

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

(Words: 3.338)

* * *

.

Nah, gimana tuh lanjutan ceritanya? Gaje yah? Iya pasti -_-

Tapi ya mau gimana lagi author bisanya bikin cerita ya kyk gtu. Terima sajalah ya readers-nim... u,u

Hmm... mengenai waktu apdetan FF ini yang (cukup) lama, itu karena author ada tugas bikin essay gtu dikasih ama salah satu universitas negeri yang author masuki(?) tahun ini. Jadi kemaren2 ni author fokus mikirin ide buat essay itu + ngetiknya tentu saja. Yaa semoga saja yang author bikin itu memang tergolong dalam kategori essay. Coz author belum pernah bikin essay sebelumnya. Apalagi buat dikirim ke universitas... Do'ain yah readers-nim supaya essay yang author bikin itu layak dibaca dan isinya ga ngawur... u,u

.

Okelah. Tanpa banyak cerita lagi, silahkan isi 'kotak' review-nya dan berikan komentar mengenai FF ini... Nasib chapter berikutnya bergantung pada review yang readers berikan...

So, **review juseyo~ **^^


End file.
